Club 47
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: AUKagome Higurashi never thought she'd be alive after having lived life on the streets. It was then she remembered Inuyasha The former lover,the one hit wonder musician. The one who saved her life, and took his own.
1. Chapter 1

**:.Club Forty-Seven:.**

_written by: Roxyfoxy_

_Note: Rated For mild swearing, and possiblesex scenes. _

_Some original characters._

_---_

_Club 47._The name of that place still rings through my ears.

A place where underground musicians become the famous faces of today and yesterday.

Its memorable, something we all did on Fridays and Saturday nights. Paying only two dollars to get admission to watch these performers sing their hearts out.

The song **"** _Only you_**"** still is playing its soft, acoustic melody- written by a single musician whose heart was worn on his sleeve.

_Every time I hear it, apart of me dies. This is song about me and nobody else will ever know that secret. Ever._

-------------------------------

----------

The song was playing through the speakers of a CD player in McDonald's- a fast food joint that was now dominating every corner, on every street. Where new customers became regulars, reading the menu like a Webster's dictionary. Music wasn't even allowed; It was a policy that I chose to ignore. I needed to hear that voice from the music, the voice who got me this job and off the streets.

It was in the middle of the second chorus where I began to lip-sync to the words as customers were starting to stare as thought I was some alien from some galactic planet. Personally, I hated my job;It wasn't anything exciting. Customers would scream and yell at workers who forgot to put ice in their soda, or a single pickle on their hamburger. The only thing truly exciting was our breaks, or when Remy had the hamburgers stuck on the ceiling, again.

" Kagome seriously, how much longer are you going to play that CD like a broken record? He isn't a wonderful singer. Besides he's a one hit wonder. Inuyasha is dead remember?

Mary chimed, the backstabber of the whole entire company.

The veins in my head were slowly rising to the surface.

" Inuyasha maybe dead, even a one hit wonder but his music is still everywhere. So technically he's not dead yet."

A simple grin, even a response was enough to send her to the deep end.

" Ya well, its still crappy music. Its from the early 90's. Just do us all a favor, and it turn it off. If I hear one more whiny note your out of here. Back on the streets where you came from."

Mary sent a glare straight to me, and strutted outside to the door taking a cig break.

------------

Who the hell did she think she was?

It disgusted me that she lived off of her father's credit cards, wavered money around like she personally earned it. Yet here she was working at McDonald's. I figured money wouldn't buy her over the jobs she wanted- maybe just this particular one. She felt like she had the right to stab people where things hurt the most.

The sore spot for me was living on the streets; Roughest and deadliest period of my life. Where I became everything I've ever hated; a girl on the street.

-----------

------

Inuyasha hadn't been famous back then, he was still struggling with his vocals and writer's block. Still trying to express his dying love for music. He still insisted on keeping his tattered jeans, his plaid button ups and the lengthy black hair. His trio of a band had just broken up, that had been together for at least five years. Soon around that time _Club 47_ was bought out, slamming a door of opportunity right in his face.

That summer night we were both at our weakest. The time where I used my body like a trashcan, pretending to love every guy who had a very fat wallet.

It was then Inuyasha came into my direction. His guitar case fumbling in his palms, and his head lowered to the ground. He looked straight at me but I knew he didn't recognize me. After all I was in a short skirt, baring mid-drift and skin. He would never expect _Kagome Higurashi_ , a former lover reduced to this. To have a welcome home mat on the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

That summer I wanted to see a familiar face, to make me forget the profession that became a last resort for making money.

The minute I was ready to say something, I felt like I lost my voice. After all he was the guy who I had been madly in love with from the start, the minute my friends had dragged me to Club 47 for a birthday bash celebration. We did everything; From sleeping over at each other's houses, seeing movies, playing video games, and even going to events and festivals like amusement parks. He was the only one who could talk me into the Bungee jumping. Just by saying these few simple words, He was also the guy who broke my heart being with another girl, and I still could never forgive him for that.

-----------------

-------

On my breaks, Remy and I would sit on the crates right beside the drive thru watching the world just past out by. Remy I had known before my world was turned upside down. She was the one who recommended going to Club 47 that none of us had ever heard of before. I always had a pen or pencil behind my ear and some blank lined paper, being an underground writer, just like Inuyasha had been an underground musician at one point.

" Your still holding that pencil in your hand. You haven't given up that dream have you?"

Remy questioned knowing I had always dreamt of this before I was even liable to speak sentences. She grabbed her Number 7 cigarettes from her back pocket, slowly cupping her hand over the cigarette watching embers glowing from black to a orangey red. She inhaled, slowly exhaling facing the other direction knowing I hated that scent.

"Always. Luckily I have an apartment, and even a job. Before I had nothing. Inuyasha did help me a lot whether he realized that or not. Even when he knew I hated his guts, he still insisted on taking me away from there. If he could be a world time musician, then I can be the same. Only a writer. When you pick up a book you'll go Wham! Everything will have' by, _Kagome Higurashi_. You'll see!"

Remy didn't question it, she shook her head which was the least she could do. She quickly tied her red hair back into a ponytail, and threw her cigarette onto the pavement.

" I remember when you two were inseparable. You never believed any of us when you said you guys were meant to be. You two were the most affectionate people ever. He sung and you helped with many lyrics. How did he pay you back for that?"

Remy chimed knowing this was five years ago, which still didn't seem like a long time in my eyes. Everything was fresh in my mind. His long black hair sitting on his shoulders, and his unique green eyes that held everything he thought, and felt. The smile that always brought me into a fit of laughter.

" Mostly him treating me out for dinner or movies. He did credit me on his first album for some of the lyrics. His first album is probably sitting collecting dust in most record stores."

It was then I remembered the Birthday Bash, being only seventeen thinking that age was considered being extremely old. That night had been the wildest of any night I could ever remember, that didn't involve drinking or smoking. The bass of the music beating through us, standing and jumping through the crowds to the songs and the voices of many talented artists ready for stardom.

-----------------------

--------

" Do you even know where your going Mindy?"

Remy sat in the backseat her legs stuck between the front driver and the window. Her shoes were kicked to the bottom, and always too cool to wear a seatbelt like the rest of us.

Mindy stopped hard on the brake, almost bashing into the carrying truck at an intersection. It was obvious Mindy was a reckless driver, who loved speed and never really paid attention to things, only the hot guy in the pearl colored car in the next lane.

" For the last time,I do. know one the drummer, Mark from _'Bloody Strategy'_ He's a cutie." Mindy laughed.

Mindy turned the sharp corner forcing the bags of food, and pop careening over the right side then back to the left. I just kept my mouth shut waiting to pick up the birthday girl May, for her surprise birthday bash.

With Mindy and Remy in that car it was hell. Remy always had some rude comments, and Mindy would always have something to say back. It surprised anyone that they were friends since Remy had the attitude of caring less about anyone, and Mindy was the sweetheart who put herself on the lines for others.

" The only reason you know the drummer is probably because you**_ slept_** with him. Or took your top off. One or the other."

Mindy just glared in the mirror seeing Remy arms crossed, both ready to kill each other. From my daze of seeing the surroundings of downtown, I smacked Remy enough to let her know she was doing it again.

" Can you two stop for once. You guys can fight later about who's a slut and who's not. We don't want to screw this whole birthday Bash for Sango tonight do we?"

Remy just twirled the red sucker and placed it in her mouth. She nodded, knowing she didn't get out all the anger out.

------------------

---------

The car was parked right outside a small village of townhouses. Sango , was in _Valley;_ one of the nicest neighborhoods that barely had any crime, or even break ins. She hated living in a townhouse ever since her father had cheated on her mother and left to Sudbury without warning. It was a week just before her birthday, and still no phone call, no mail was for her from her father. It was then all three of us thought getting out of the house was the best bet.

Mindy honked the honk, seeing Sango running with her green purse flopping to the side of her arm and her golden retriever Maddy running straight behind her, placing its paws and nails against the finished paint of the car.

**" Maddy. Stop that**!"

Sango told him like he understood what exactly what she was saying. Her tone was enough to make Maddy sit and stop its tail from waving.

**" Good boy!"**

Sango repeated noticing their were a few tears streaking down her cheek, taking some of the black residue of eyeliner with it.

Before Mindy could comfort her and ask her to come to the passenger seat, she stood on the sidewalk patting Maddy's head who stood with his head half way in the car.

" Is it alright if Maddy comes with? He's been great comfort lately, and I'm worried my dad is going to hurt him like last time. I know there isn't a lot of room in the car…"

I smiled only because Maddy had never seemed more happier to go for a car ride. His tongue was hanging out slobbering on Mindy's shirt while Remy and I just watched her wipe it off knowing she was grossed out beyond belief.

" Sure. Let Maddy sit in the back with me and Kagome. He won't be a problem. He adores us, don't cha?"

Sango took her the passenger door, letting Maddy go first seeing how excited this dog was just to have other people surrounded by him. He was a huge dog that had to sit on me and Remy just for him to relax, and that's what we allowed him to do. He was stumbling, and tripping on the seatbelts considering he had one injured leg.

Maddy twirled around stepped and crushing Remy's foot who let out a scream that could be heard from miles.

**" You idiot! Stay over there. Stay! Go sit with Kagome!"**

The dog bowed down at the sound of her voice, the golden eyes were growing bigger with sadness. Remy wasn't the nicest person; She always had something wrong with her since she loved fighting the whole world. Her family wasn't the greatest; we barely hung out with her, and when we did it took her forever it be her happy, adorable self that only gifted people saw.

Maddy just laid in my arms contently, his tongue waggling from his mouth, watching it salivate from the summer heat.

Mindy buckled in Sango, slowly pulling away from the U shaped sidewalk, speeding into the main street. Mindy fixed her glasses on top of her head, while May's smile faded away- seeing her cheekbones disappear in the mix.

We waited for what seemed like hours at an intersection. Mindy just tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the bubbly pop sensetation of repeative lyrics and the annoying jingles. It was thenSango unbuckled herself,who was ready to break down.

"Sango what the hell are you doing?" Mindy asked with a slight pause.

Sangograbbed a carton of cigarettes from her back pocket that she got cheap on the reserve. She wasn't addicted like Remy was. She mainly had them like an in case of emergy, mostly when she was stressed out. She flipped the top piece seeing there was only old gum sitting on the foil.

" Remy, can I bum a cig off of you?"

Remy shook her head out of her daze of the tunes, and nodded with delight even though she knewSango shouldn't even start. She placed the cigarette out, and took it back which caused May's eyebrows to narrow and raise.

" It's a bad habit. Remember how I started? I did it because of stress- here I am miss addicted."

Mindy just looked at Remy, knowing she always bragged about her addiction even if one person like me wanted a puff. She would give me the whole speech, while she was smoking her brains out like she was totally against it.

It was then I grabbed the cigarette from Remy's clutches and passed it kindly to Sango, who's crystal blue eyes were ready to pour tears.Sango just sniffed holding back the feeling, knowing she could smoke the stress off easily.

" Thanks Kagome. I know I shouldn't be smoking but-"

It was then the car flew forward, feeling myself jump out of my skin. The impact didn't seem like she hit a curb, it felt heavy and hard. Remy being too cool for a seatbelt had her head thrown towards her knees almost smacking into it. Sango's cigarette was now on the floor; with pink lipstick stained on the tip, and not even lit.

---------------

--------

Honking horns and yelling could be heard through the windows. Mindy was exhaling heavy, her back slopped against the seat, her hands away from the steering wheel as to she it wasn't her fault. Mindy had never been in an accident; That all surprised us. She was the one too busy flipping her locks of beautiful curly hair, talking on the phone, or making eye contact with a guy across the street. We knew it would happen eventually; just not like this.

**_" Oh my god.."_** Mindy whispered again and again, traumatized realizing she hit an old brown Chevy that had been in perfect condition.

We all stood in silence, while Remy was yelling at Mindy for being a blonde bimbo.

**_" Shut up I'm not a bimbo!"_**

**_" Yes you are! Keep your eyes on the road. Is it that hard to do!"_**

In the midsts of their famous fighting, I saw the owner of the Chevy finally step out as if he was oncue. He was this tall, lanky looking guy that seemed to be abit older, just by the heavy tone captured in his face. His blonde hair swayed in the wind perfectly, and his blue eyes pierced right at Mindy. He was dressed very clean, Black T-shirt with an rock band logo in white writing.

" Mindy…there's the owner on the Chevy right there. You might want to fight with him- considering you damaged his pride and joy."

I told her preparing her to get ready of the ranting and raving of a teenager guy. The way he walked was enough to make us all nervous, even though we weren't even the ones behind the wheel. Mindy stricken in panic tapped her fingers, ready to endure a nervous breakdown.

He carefully knocked on the window, the banging of his knuckles against glass caused Maddy to howl profoundly. Maddy never seemed that defensive, maybe because he didn't like guys that much. He just loved ripping them apart.

_" Here we go…"_

Mindy swallowed crossing her fingers, rolling down the window. She placed her famous Hollywood smile that were blinding to anyone's eye. She licked her strawberry lip gloss, swinging her leg that indicted extreme nervousness.

" _**I'm so sorry sir! I've never done this before- I'll pay for all the damages I can!"**_

His arms softly rested on the sides of the window. From the appearance of his arms could tell he was a guy that meant business, the type who worked on fitness every chance he could get. It was then he wagered his finger, his aviators glasses slowly slipping towards his nose, enough to see his crystal blue eyes.

" Step out of the car for a moment…."

His tone was heavy, and was really scary. Mindy looked at me as a signal to save her, just in case anything got out of hand. After all this handsome guy was a stranger, that was capable of doing anything if he liked.

Quickly I slammed the door and ran over to the beautiful waxed and maintained, Chevy. In the back window were shadowed figures who's faces were watching through the glass like a movie. I shook my head, and stood in-between Mindy and this angry looking guy.

" I'd like to show you exactly what you did…Both of you…"


	3. Chapter 3

" _I'd like to show you exactly what you did…Both of you…"_

_Mindy adjusted her short pink shirt and followed behind him like a whipped dog. She was expecting him to point and yell, making her a prime example of an idiot. Before I could step up for her and yell myself, his lips curved into a smile._

_He pointed at his friends in the back who were staring in a daze. I could only see red curly hair, and long straight black hair. The redhead seemed more interested in staring at us like pieces of meat then paying attention to the accident._

" _You drove my friends wild… Well at least him. He's easily aroused."_

_The red head just smacked the window in anger to the comment of his former friend. My eyes just stared at this guy, who didn't seem pissed at all. He seemed rather happy, to have a bunch of girls smash into his car to exchange phone numbers with. He didn't seem in the least like all the other guys around school; Most had egos bigger then their mouths._

_Mindy just giggled, a laugh that could send anyone laughing. It sounded like a honk of a goose, even her British accent she hid came out after every embarrassing moment. She twirled around in her skirt, while I stood there barely even apart of this._

" _Please don't worry about the damages, girls. My friend Andy is a great mechanic. He could fix that bender up. Not a big deal. So rude not to introduce myself. Name's Blake."_

" _Mindy." She hinted with a slight giggle, both of them locking eyes as though they were targets._

" _Kagome."I muttered placing my hand up unexcited in the least. Blake seemed like an interesting character, and judging by his clothes and things hanging in a car he was obsessed with music._

_Mindy was studying him starting with his features, right down to his personality and his fashion. While they were busy exchanging phone numbers I began reading his band shirt that had a name I had never heard before._

" _Aliens from Mars? Never heard of that band before. Sounds kind of gay if you ask me…"_

_I tried not to sound rude just the band name was throwing me off. It had a little spaceship which seemed alittle geeky, needless to say it was had good graphics and detail. Blake's smile snuck away coughing continuously which I didn't catch on to._

" _That band.. is mine," There was me, saying the wrong thing as usual. My face probably went from different shades of red. "Don't worry about it though. I'm just the drummer. My friends in the car play guitar, bass and one sings. We were on our way to a gig, until this happened. We should be heading off though. Our fans will be waiting."_

_He folded up the ripped note that had been guitar tabs on the other side. She signed it with that stupid kiss mark she always left. He shook my head with a delighted smile, and suavely held on Mindy's that seemed to be forever._

" _Nice to meet you ladies."_

_It was then he got in, slammed the door tight and disappeared into the sunset- at least that's what it seemed like to Mindy; at least she was happy to get his number._

_We all came back into the car, seeing Maddy exciting jump all over as though we had been gone for hours. I gave a swift pat on the head, seeing me and Mindy just jumped into the conversation about Sango's problems which I could tell from the crying and marks on her shoulder._

" _I told him off. He accused my mother of cheating right then and there, and that's when he thumped the dog real hard. Explaining he wished he never wasted any money on that stupid thing. That's how Maddy has the injured leg."_

_Even the name Maddy got him excited, like a keyword that triggered him off. Even with his injured leg he still managed to roam around, crushing myself and Remy once again. Remy wasn't a dog lover, but she couldn't help but feel symtheic towards Sango and specially Maddy after yelling at the poor thing._

" _I didn't know it was that bad," Remy thought seeing we were right smack in the middle of downtown. There were some old ladies throwing food for the fat pidgins that were fighting over the pieces of bread._

" _I just thought yelling at least. I never your father would actually do that to his own daugher. Especially your mom."_

_Mindy placed her arm on her shoulder for comfort, and slowly placed in there for a moment or so. We hated to hear Sango cry, it brought us all to pieces. We all knew she was having family problems, but her father beating and cheating on her mother was unheard of. If it was anyone else saying that we wouldn't of believed them, afterall, her father was the one who drove us from place to place, and always had the nicest things to say. And Sango never spoke up once until now._

" _Its all my fault for opening my mouth. Maybe if I didn't my mother wouldn't of taken a hit for me."_

_Sango's head gravitated to the ground, her vision blurry from her tears. She had place that smile on for longer then we imagined, and we couldn't tell her to suck it up, or make things magically better. Mindy just gave her a place on her shoulder, while I sat in the tiny seat beside them._

" Sango_ look at me. It's not your fault. I know you don't believe me but, for every bad thing good things happen. Trust me."_

_I told her, seeing her head rise from Mindy's shoulders with a bleak smile. The Sango we still knew and loved was slowly shining through, it would just take a lot of time for her to come out of this coma._

" _Just try to put this on hold. It's your birthday. Were going somewhere special. Your sixteen years old now! Get your G1, and get the hell out of here!"_

_Remy smiled giving her a nudge that brought out laughter and some of her happiness back. She sparkled back as though the incident never happened. She grabbed the tissues and wiped the last stain of eyeliner and threw them beside her._

" _Were here! Sango you can't look yet!"_

_May laughed seeing we were all hauling her from the car, stepping onto the cobblestone sidewalk with Remy's hands covered her eyes and me on the look out for any peeking. Its when she stopped in front of Club 47, the music blaring every time someone opened the door._

" _Did you guys take me to a concert!_

_She throated, her vocals loud enough for dogs to pick up on it from miles away. We all giggled, we just loved how sometimes her flaky side took over her within seconds. _

_We stood by the door, hands still keeping her in curiosity and darkness. Her feet were tapping as though she was going to jump out of her skin._

" _Of course. Raine Maida is waiting there for you." Remy spoke with a soft tone. It was without warning Sango was screaming and pretty much ran through the door and realizing it was only an underground pub. She chuckled seeing everyone turn over at her, and that's when Mindy's honking laugh broke the silence._

" _This was the place we thought you'd enjoy. Club 47. Great bands, great guys-"_

" _Oh snap they have a pub! Guys, I will see you possibly by the end of the night." Remy disappeared and placed herself on a bar stool like a regular drunk watching her already lining up shots with the blonde bartender. _

_All three of us took the booth table that had a small sign " Reserved"- considered it was the best seat in the joint- we all stand down with delight. To her surprise there were even balloons, and now the bartender personally bringing over shots that wasn't even apart of it._

" _Here you go. These were sent over to you from a guy named Miroku, who wants me to also send you a message."_

_Sango just slumped against the cushiony back of the seat, her face was as red as her hair colour. We all stood in wonder seeing the young guy unfolded a piece of paper clearing his throat, like some spectular thing._

_Mindy tapped May's hand and quickly whispered, " Who's Miroku?" Her eyebrow rose high enough for it to touch the very top of her forehead. " No idea."_

" Sango

_Your hair is a red as anger_

_Your eyes are blue as the sea_

_You are the prettiest girl on earth_

_So why don't you marry me?"_

_Sango began laughing, not even because of the poem. She stood up and there taking the bartenders place was this lanky, very well fit brown hair, that had open arms that locked over her. Her smile was the biggest I had ever witnessed since the past week. His arms embraced her tightly, dipping her over, and slowly picking her off the ground in a slow spin._

" _Miroku I can't believe- w-o-w. All I can say it wow!" She giggled in bewilderment looking away, then turning back again. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and there she was, back to her quirky self._

" _Come sit down! Don't be a stranger!"_

_He obeyed still with the jackass smile, sliding over while he sat right on the edge. He stretched and nodded coolly to each of us, like he was too great to even say hello._

" _Guys, this is Miroku. The only who-"_

" _The one who's very good looking." He kidded, rubbing his hand on his shirt and gave me a wink. She gave him a playful slap on the shoulder._

" _He's only kidding. The one who I use to date long before I moved here."_

_We all smiled, shaking his head politely while he placed his arms back. His eyes couldn't help but lock on Sango's. Even after six years they were acting- from what I heard- like they use to be. There was an attraction that never died, and that could easily be read on each of their faces._

" _Guys can you excuse me for a second? Miroku and I are going outside for a cig. We should be back in a couple of minutes."_

_Mindy and I both nodded. We weren't stupid, so we let it go. We looked each other in agreement knowing we were all the same in thought. The way May's eyes brightened up when she touched his hand and heard that poem was beyond words. We were sure they wouldn't even be back for the rest of the night._

_-----_

_---------_

" _Well I guess its just us two. Remy just disappeared with a handful of beers, and Sango won't be back for awhile."_

" _Finally!" I let out an excited yell knowing Mindy and I could finally wind down with each other, away from all the sanity that revolved around Remy, and specially Sango We just wanted some peace and quiet for a moment, and considering her and I barely ever had talks with each other._

" _Oh..my…god. Look there he is! The guy we saw earlier from the car! Right on stage!"_

_Mindy was kind of slow, and maybe because she was blonde. I didn't look too much into it. Any time there was a blonde joke she took great offensive, yet didn't get it. She was good at easily mistaking people for someone else.She'd phone everyone like crazy, getting everyone in a hype. Then she would call back and apologize. So you couldn't blame me, for not believing her._

" _You sure that's him? Blake?"_

_She tapped her fingers. Her legs were slowly parting, her elbow was pushed back on the table like she was ready to sprint and see this so called, Blake. She gave a scary psycho smile, while my eyes could only roll into my head and back again._

" _No not really. I'm sure it is. He said he was going to a gig right when I hit his car. And that he has a band called Alien from Mars. It has to be! I'm gonna go ask!"_

_I couldn't help but chuckle. My friends were the oddest bunch that I had ever found. There was Remy, who enjoyed drinking and bitching at people for a living. Mindy, a sweetheart with looks but barely any brains, and Sango who seemed like the only normal friend out of the group who I could relate to._

_---------------------_

_----------_

_AN: Sorry I couldn't update earlier. I'm alittle rusty on writing. Enjoy!_


End file.
